Head mounted displays (HMDs) are generally configured to be worn on a user's head and positions over a portion of a user's face. HMDs often include a front display module and are secured in position with a strap assembly. There is a need for a versatile HMD that allows the front display module to be positioned in various positions with respect to the user's face and/or strap assembly.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments.